Infected
by Gemsibob
Summary: Another shiver racked my body, bloody hell, I was freezing, I can't believe Malfoy managed to infect me as well as himself. My head was pounding, my nose was running like a tap, and my throat felt like it'd been attacked by sandpaper. Dramione one-shot!


**Uhm, yeah, I know I should be working on my other story, and believe me, I'm working my arse off to get it all typed, and I promise I will post another chapter tomorrow. This invaded my brain during my lunch break today after having watched Neighbours (Aussie soap opera) last night.**

**AN - I own nothing of the Harry Potter world, only my pitiful attempts at a plot :-)**

* * *

><p>"Can you pass the tissues?" I could barely hear the nasal mumble over the sound of the crackling fire in the hearth…and my own somewhat wheezy breathing.<p>

"Get them yourself." I was just too ill to make any other sort of response as I lay curled up tightly on the sofa, wrapped in my favourite fleecy blanket.

"But Granger, I'm dying…and they're right next to you, I can see them." I rolled my eyes at the pathetic looking man across from me, stopping quickly when I realised that it actually hurt to do so.

Begrudgingly, I flung my arm down into the cold air, away from the snuggly warmth of my blanket, and dug around in the detritus of the last three days; snotty tissues, mugs and half eaten bowls of soup.

"This is your entire fault Malfoy, practising Quidditch in November…and the pouring rain without even using a protection charm."

"Shut up Granger, your voice is hurting my poorly head."

"Ugh fine, here are your bloody tissues." I held up the box, preparing myself for the necessary burst of energy required to throw them at Malfoy's head.

"No, not those, they hurt my nose, can I have those special ones…with the soothing balm on them, please?"

"Okay, but you're making the next round of honey and lemons." I threw the box the short distance to the other sofa, watching Malfoy almost eagerly grab them, before blowing his nose rather noisily into it…it was disgusting.

Another shiver racked my body, bloody hell, I was freezing, I can't believe Malfoy managed to infect me as well as himself. My head was pounding, my nose was running like a tap, and my throat felt like it'd been attacked by sandpaper.

"Granger, you look like shit."

"Yeah thanks Malfoy, you're looking pretty good yourself." A throaty chuckle broke the silence and he smiled briefly at me, before he too shivered violently, pulling his blanket up tighter under his chin. Damn him, he was a lot paler than usual, with a red raw nose and straggly hair; and he still managed to look good and incredibly cute wrapped up in his Quidditch World Cup blanket.

"Oh God, I'm too cold, I'm going to get my duvet too. I forced my aching body into a sitting position, my head spinning at the sudden movement. Grabbing a spare tissue I made my way towards my bedroom, intending only to grab my thick duvet.

Once in my room though, I realised just how inviting my bed looked, so instead of just grabbing the duvet, I crawled shakily into bed, sighing in heavenly comfort as the warm, crisp sheets enveloped me. I was damning Malfoy with a slightly sinister grin on my face as I slipped into a very much needed sleep.

Next thing I know, I'm being jostled awake. "Move over Granger."

A rush of cold air hit my back. "What the hell Malfoy, get out of my bed,"

"No." He snuggled closer against my back and I could feel his warm breath hitting my exposed shoulders.

"Malfoy…" I was too ill to fight. "..Please, just go to your own bed."

He shivered again. "Sorry Granger, but I need the body heat."

"Ugh, whatever Malfoy." I grabbed the duvet tighter. "But don't think you can keep hogging the duvet like that." I felt his hair brush against my back as he nodded his head.

Trying, and failing to breathe in through my nose, I drifted back to sleep, with the loud sounds of us two mouth breathers fighting colds permeating the air.

When I next woke, I was clammy as hell, roasting up. When I opened my eyes, I saw why. Not only had I turned over in my sleep, but I was currently pressed against Malfoy's pyjama clad chest; his arms holding me even closer and his hair brushing against my face.

I tried to shuffle out of his arms. "Stop moving Granger."

"But you're making me hot."

"Oh, am I now?" He raised a sexy eyebrow, attempting to smirk; the effect was ruined somewhat as he ripped his arms away from me to sneeze into a tissue, throwing me backwards onto the bed with a brain splitting bounce.

"Arghh!" I grabbed my head, trying to soothe the throbbing. "Thanks for that Malfoy."

"Oh, sorry Granger. Come here." He held his arms open. I gave him an evil look, but begrudgingly moved closer again.

He leant down, placing small lingering kisses against my feverish forehead. "There, is that any better?" I shook my head as I nestled my face into the crook of his neck, my high temperature once again giving me the chills.

"I don't feel very well Draco." He rocked us backwards and forwards gently, not even mentioning how pathetic I was being…to be fair to me though, he had been a lot more pathetic when he had first come down with this cold, typical man-flu reaction.

"I know, but you'll get better soon. Why don't you go back to sleep for a while?" He pulled back a little to look down at my pale face, bending his neck to place a sweet, tender kiss against my cracked lips, I responded instantly, grabbing his pyjama top and pulling him closer, I wanted to feel good…but then I realised what I was doing and tore myself away from his embrace.

"No, get off me, that's what got us into this situation in the first place."

I lay down, shuffling about to make myself more comfortable, Draco was looking at me with an amused grin. "What? I'm not allowed to kiss my lovely girlfriend?"

"No, not when you're going to infect me with you germs."

"Oh come on Hermione, you know I like to share _everything_ with you, even my germs."

He kissed me again. "Mmm…fine, but next time we both get ill, we're staying at your place; your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

He was looking down at me with an odd expression on his face. "What's the matter Draco?" I lifted a hand to feel his forehead.

"You could always move in with me." My eyes widened in shock, my mouth dropping open. "At least then you wouldn't have to continue suffering with this oh so uncomfortable bed anymore."

I smiled wider than I ever have before, stretching the already tender skin of my face until it felt like it was going to spilt. But I didn't care as I launched myself at him, kissing him passionately; our tongues fighting.

"Is that a yes then?" He smiled down at me.

"Of course it's a yes you dopey twit."

We both laughed as we lay back down, snuggling closer to each other once again. Let's just say I don't mind being infected by Draco; in fact, he can infect me with his wonderful kisses anytime he wants.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Right, now back to my other story.**

**Gemsibob**


End file.
